Exit Boy Wonder
by LOLWhoNeedsAUsername
Summary: She loved him, and that is why she had to let him go.
Zatanna knew that her relationship with Dick was drawing to an end. She could feel it in the distance and forced smiles. It hurt to see the ruins of what once had been her relationship. She had to let Dick go, even if she would always love him.

He was her first, and at some point she taught he would be her only, but time is a cruel man. Zatanna did not know when Dick had stopped loving her, maybe it was a gradual thing like growing up, or maybe he realised that much like his Robin costume, she was better left in the past. It didn't mattered how or when it happened, it just mattered that it did.

Tonight, she would let him go no matter how much it pained her to do so. Tonight was the night she would say a final goodbye to her Boy Wonder.

"Zee, I'm so sorry I'm late, it just that Batman needed my help in Gotham and I just lost track of time. I promised I'll make it up to you," Dick said as he rush into Zatanna's apartment carrying a bouquet of red roses as an apology, where he had gotten said roses at this hour at night she did not know.

"It's fine Dick, I was just cleaning up and going to bed," Zatanna said with an understanding smile. It really was fine, she could put off breaking up with him one more day.

"I'm really, really sorry, Zee. Please forgive me?" Dick said as he held her hands and gave her a sheepish smile.

She could never resist his beautiful, blue eyes or his smile. She lost the battle before it even had begun, so she just smiled back and gave him a quick kiss that meant he was forgiven.

He deserves someone better than her, someone that wouldn't compromise his happiness for her own selfish reasons. She couldn't delay the breakup anymore, she needs to do it today, he is not happy with her anymore. Tonight would be their last time together.

"Dick," Zatanna sigh, "I love you, I love so much, which is why I'm letting you go."

"Zee, I lov-"

"Dick, stop. This is hard enough without you lying to my face. I know you don't feel the same anymore, and that's okay, people grow and they change. And we changed, our relationship change, which is why we need to end it."

"We could still try, ya know. Not all relationships have to end," Dick weakly tried to counter, but he knew it was over.

"We are past trying, Dick. We should have broke up a long time ago, I'm just trying to make this right. I don't want to end up hating you. You don't love me anymore and I don't want to live a lie and, and-" Zatanna could finish. Tears spilling down her cheeks and sobs ripping from her chest, she had to stop talking before she started begging him to stay.

She felt him pulled her close to him, her face in his chest. "Shh, Zee, it'll be fine," she heard him murmur.

Zatanna didn't know how long it had been since she had started crying or when they moved to her couch, but she did know that she had to stop. She had to calm down and break up with Dick. He would never leave her if she didn't stop sobbing for him to stay, he was far too nice for that.

She had to calm down. "Breathe in and out. Don't think, just breathe," she kept on telling herself. After a few minutes of just breathing, Zatanna finally calmed down enough to face Dick and tell him to go.

"Dick, you have to go," Zatanna said, voice still shaky from her earlier meltdown, but firm enough.

Dick shook his head and kept on holding her. "Dick, please don't make this any harder," she lightly pushed him as she talked.

"Zee," Dick stared at her, trying to find answers in her eyes.

"I'll be fine. It's going to hurt for a while, but I'll move on," Zatanna reassured him. Although, she wondered if she would ever love anyone as much as she loved Dick Grayson, she did not know.

Dick leaned in and gave her a kiss, his goodbye. She knew that she shouldn't, yet she still grabbed his shirt and kissed him back with all her love and passion, her goodbye.

"You'll alway be my first love," he said as she finally let him go, for good this time.

"And you'll always be my Boy Wonder."


End file.
